Total Recall
by Jessica-Angelbaby-Bautista
Summary: A fight between Alberto and Jessica. Read and review


Total Recall

Disclaimer: I don't own anyone in the WWE or their likeness. I do own the story and the OC.

Rated: Mature

"How many times do I have to tell you?'' Jessica asked, her face soaked from the tears she'd cried. "I'm NOT cheating!''

"Tell me another fucking lie!'' Alberto scrreamed. ''Do you think I'm stupid? Do you think I don't know what's going on?"

With each sentence, his voice grew louder, and he came closer to her, ending up right in her face screaming.

''Alberto, there is nothing to know. There is no one else. You're the one I love,'' she pleaded.

''Love? You call THIS love?'' he angerily hissed.

''I don't know what else to tell you,'' she said, her tears spilling down her cheeks.

''How about the truth for a change? Tell me you slept with him while I was gone! Tell Me! Admit it!''

''But, I didn't, Alberto. I swear.''

''So, he stayed here ALL NIGHT LONG and you expcet me to believe nothing happened? I know the history between you and Ricardo. So, don't even try to bullshit me.''

''Think about it, Alberto. If I wanted Ricardo, I'd still be with him. But, I'm not. I'm with you. Why? Who the hell know,'' she finished, throwing her hands up in the air.

Lately it seemed she and Alberto argued constantly. He'd been stress out with his album and tour. He continuously picked fights over nothing. When they'd married two years earlier, he had been the warmes, sweetes, most loving guy she'd ever met. But, now, he'd become ver cold and callous, almost unbearable to be around. And no matter what she did, it was never good enough for him.

Jessica looked over to him, her hazel eyes glaring through the ager she felt.

''You know, you're really a piece of work, Alberto,'' she said.

''And just what the hell does that mean?'' he replied coldly.

''How dare you accuse ME of cheating when YOU are the one who is gone all the time. YOU are the one constantly surrounded by half naked bitches. How dare you accuse me when you are the one who cheated!''

''Fuck this!'' he screamed. "I've got a show. I don't need this...or you. I'm outta here.''

Jessica stood in the silence after the door slammed behind Alberto. They'd had more than their share of fights, but this one was worse than usual.

"What am I gonna do?'' she asked herself aloud.

Before she could ponder that question, the phone rang. Wiping away her tears, she picked it up.

''Hello?'' she said, her voice shaky.

''Hey, Jess. It's Ricardo. Is Alberto around?''

He could hear her crying on the other end after he asked.

'"What's wrong? Don't tell me you two had another fight.''

''We did,'' she answered. "And it was bad, Ricardo. Really bad.''

She went on to explain to him what the argument had been about, letting him know about Alberto's thought that they were having an affair.

''What?!'' he exclaimed. ''I can't believe he thinks that. The boy lost it. Is he playing in town tonight.''

"Yeah. Why?" she asked.

''I want you to take a long bath, and get all dressed up. Wear something sexy. We have a concert to attend.''

''Oh no, Ricardo. Alberto doesn't want me there. Especially with you,'' she argued.

''You just leave Alberto to me," he answered. ''I see you around six.''

Later that night...

Alberto wiped some of the sweat from his face with a towel as he mad his way back to the cramped dressing room the arena had provided for him. After leaving home earlier, he'd poured himself into this performance, transformong his anger into energy. Just before reaching his destination, he looked up and locked eyes with Ricardo. He could feel his blood begin to boil.

''Stay calm, Del Rio,'' he said to himself.

''Great show,'' Ricardo smiled, hig-fiving his friend as he approached him.

''Hey, man. I didn't know you were coming.''

''Last minute decision,'' he nodded. ''My girlfriend wanted to come, so here we are.''

''Your girlfriend?" Alberto asked. "I thougt you were single...again.''

"No, man. I'm seeing someone. You mean Jessica didn't tell you?"

''Tell me what?" Alberto aske with a raised eyebrowm.

"The other night, when I crashed at your place, Bella was with me.

''Bella?" he asked, confused. ''OH...your new girlfriend.''

''Right!'' he answered. "I felt sure Jessica would've told you about her.''

''No,'' he said softly, realizing how wrong he'd been. "She didn't tell me.''

"Well, hey, man. I gotta go. We're going to her place, if you know what I mean. Just to say great show.''

''Uh...thanks, man. See ya.''

Alberto couldn't believe what he'd just heard. Why hadn't she told him? She'd just let him think what he'd thought when she could've easily told him Ricardo had a girl with him. But, with how angery he was at him at the time, he wouldn't have believed her. And Jessica knew that. He should've trusted her, believed her.

''You dumbass!'' he said to himself, dropping his head, continuing on to the dressing room.

Jessica stood in front of the mirror, checking her hair and makeup. If this worked out, she wanted everything to be perfect. She was pleased with the reflection she saw and smiled to herself. She quickly turned to face the door when she heard someone begin to turn the knob. Taking in a deep breath, she prayed she got the reaction she was hoping for.

As he entered the room, Alberto's baby blues fell on her and in an instant, every bit of passion and desire he'd ever felt for her him him like a ton of bricks. Total recall. His eyes scanned her tall frame from top to bottom. Her shoulder lenght red hair was put up, a few stray tendrils caressing the back of her neck and softly framing her beautiful face. As his eyes fell to her face, his desire was reflected back to him through her deep green eyes. He stepped closer as he continued to admire the beauty in front of him. She wore a green leather outfit, matching her eyes. The top had an upside down ''V'' cut out of it, reavealing her sexy pierced navel. Her long legs, covered in the arousing material, seemed to go on forever. And, to top it off, she wore a pair of black boots with a heel adding to her already 5'9'' frame.

''My God, Jess,'' he said softly. ''Do you know how hot you are?''

"Yes...I do. The question is, Mr. Del Rio, do YOU want to find out?''

He closed the remaing distance between them in two strides. Taking her in his strong arms, his feelings flooded out.

''Jessica...I'm so sorry...for everything...for not believing you...not trusting you...not being here. I promise things will be different from now on,'' he whispered, his lips lightly touching hers as he spoke.

''Prove it to me,'' she smiled.

''You mean...here? Now?''

"You want me to belive you, don't you?"

"As you wish princess,'' he answered, a sly smile forming on his full lips.

He lowered his head and covered her lips with his, pulling her even closer than before. Feeling the heat from her body, he could feel his hardness growing. So could she.

''Ooooh baby,'' she purred. ''If you're this hard already...I cna't imagine how hard you'll be after I tease you for awhile.''

''You're...not...playing...fair,'' he said through ragged breaths as he slid his down down her neck.

As she felt Alberto's hot mouth on her chest, his hands furiously working to unbutton the back of her top, Jessica reached out, unbuttiong and unzipping his jeans. They fell to the floor and he stepped out of then just as he pulled her top offf. She then slipped her fingers inside the waistband of his boxers and began to push those out of the way, as well. Breaking the kiss just long enough to rid himself of them, Alberto took Jessica's hand, led her to the back of the room and forcefully pushed her against the wall, pinning her there with his now naked body. With her top removed, he began to trace small circles with his tongue on the delicate skin of her chest and stomach, reaching around to undo her bra. With that task accomplished, he went further south and began to undo her pants, his tongue leaving a trail of wetness behind the zipper. As he pushed them over her hips and down to the floor, he dragged his tongue along behind them, sending shivers up her spine.

When he stood back up to face her, Jessica felt her breath catch in her throat. It had been so long since they'd done anything even remotely sexual, and she'd wanted him badly. With him standing right in front of her in all his naked glory, she couldn't resist reaching out and grabbing his trobbing cock. As she began to rub the head with her soft fingers, a moan escaped his luscious lips, letting her know he was more than ready for her.

''Notyet, baby,'' she whispered as she began to slide down the wall, her back still against it, until she squatted in front of him. Her mouth less than an ince away from his hardness, he could feel her hot breath on the tip of it.

''Damn, baby. I want you so bad.'' he softly said.

''You're gonna have to wait.'' she smiled evily.

Alberto closed his eyes and felt her soft tongue lightly flickering across the tip of his erection. As she opened her mouth and began to take it in, he felt his knees begin to buckle.

''Baby, I can't take much of that,'' he said. ''Please let me fuck you. I need to be inside you.''

Jessica slowly stood up and pulled him against her, giving him the order.

''Do it, baby. Slide it in.''

Alberto took her hand once again, leading her to the chair that sat in front of the mirror in the small room. He sat down, facing her, pulling her down on top of him. As her wetness slid onto his hard rod, Alberto was overcome with emotion. Looking into her gorgeous eyes, he realized then just how close he'd came to losing her. Never again, he vowed.

Jessica bean to move her body up and down on him, slowly at first, then more vigorously. Each stroke became harder, rougher, more intense. The look of sheer ecstasy in Jessica's eyes made Alberto's cocok even harder. Before he knew it, he was on the verge of orgasm.

''Baby, slow down...,'' he begged. ''I'm gonna explode. I can't hold it much longer.''

"Don't hold it, baby. Give it to me,'' she ordered.

Picking up the pace even more, Jessica bucked wildly on Alberto's hard member, causing him to erupt.

''OH GOD...,'' he screamed. "Yes, baby! HELL YES!''

Feeling his hot juice filling her brought Jessica to her own ecstasy. Her body began to tremble on the last stroke she made, finally collapsing against Alberto.

Through his ragged breathing, Alberto said, ''Well, Mrs. Del Rio. Is that proof enough for you?"

Smiling down at him, still in his lap, Jessica said, ''It's a good start, at least. You can convince me the rest of the way when we get home.''

He looked up at her, his brown eyes gleaming. ''Promise.''

THE END


End file.
